User talk:Logalog Nombolo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Redwall roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I will take the position. MtnDew Yeti 17:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats a header What is a header and what do i need to do MtnDew Yeti 20:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) will this work Locations So, Slagars, are you planning on using any locations from the old books? I.E. Terramort, Marlfox isle, The Salamandastron caverns, ect? Because if you are, I've got plenty of free time to make them. Test Did you read the Redwall series and want to role-play that too??? Then go to the Redwall Role Play Wiki!!! RE:Location The Wastelands. As in the dessert preventing alot of people from getting to the Southlands? The one Dandin and Mariel cross in The Bellmaker? Michael9t4 17:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I haven't read it in a while, but it should be pretty easy to describe. Michael9t4 17:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Anything else needed to be done? Characters, locations, ect. Michael9t4 14:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, we basically missed all the leaders, unless you want other people to come on and make them. And we haven't even come close to getting all the locations in the seires. So yeah. Oh, and I'll throw up a thing saying were affilitated. Michael9t4 14:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Green Isle... From High Rulian? There's so may bloody islands, it gets so annoying trying to remember what their called. Michael9t4 14:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay where I am for a while. But, maybe later. Michael9t4 14:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to fill out the quarry section? Oh, and you'll have to do the Mideval Weapons thing. I got no clue what to do with that. Michael9t4 14:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slagar, Yeah an Affiliation would be nice. King and I aren't sure we want affiliations yet but I think we're almost ready so yeah. Let's become affiliates (BTW I have no idea how to do that) So yeah. Thanks, Firebird(Get your chatter on with Bach's new (unofficial) assistant!) 15:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Slagars, So, I just realised that two Redwall wikis on the web is a bad idea. So, how about we prpose a merger to King and Firebird. It would be perfect. They have characters but are lacking locations. We have locations but are lacking characters. Basically, we combine the two wikis into one, make King and Fire Admins B-crats on this wiki. That way, we have characters and locations. Tell me what you think. Michael9t4 16:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Nevermind. Michael9t4 18:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm new and saw you were #1 on the leaderboards, so came to you. There's not many people here, huh?... Luft Rushwater (talk) 03:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC)Luft Rushwater